


HOME

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ficlet response to word prompt: home</p>
    </blockquote>





	HOME

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet response to word prompt: home

Alec had never had a home growing up. The closest he’d come had been when he’d been placed with Nana. But even with all the attempts Nana had made to make his side of the small bedroom he shared with one of his other foster brothers feel more like home, it had never really worked. Alec had faked it well enough, never letting on to Nana that he’d felt this way, but it was true.

Parker was pretty much the same way, though she’d never had anyone care enough to even attempt to make her feel like she was at home. Even Archie hadn’t made the attempt, more often than not making her feel like she was keeping him from his ‘real’ home on the nights he’d find a hotel with two beds, just to give her something soft to sleep on for the night.

Eliot was probably the only one of the three of them that had had anything resembling a normal childhood, complete with two parents and a home to call his own. But appearances can be deceiving, something Eliot learned early on, probably about the same time he learned how to hide a dislocated shoulder, or how to apply enough of his mom’s makeup to cover his black eye without looking like a drag queen.

Maybe that’s why this is such a big deal. Their first home. A place to call their own. And it's all theirs. All three of them. Together.

Watching as Eliot places the welcome mat on their front porch, neither Parker, Alec, nor Eliot mind the sappy smiles they know they’re all wearing.

END


End file.
